


Tea

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [177]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast for the pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

Wes picked up the mug and looked at it skeptically. “What are you drinking? It smells weird.” He set the mug back down on the table and moved around to sit at his usual spot for breakfast.

Hobbie sighed, picked up his mug and took a sip before answering. “This is tea, an herbal one and it does not smell funny. It’s good.”

Wes paused for a moment before looking up toward the ceiling of the mess hall and clasping a hand over his chest, “Oh cruel Force, what have you done to my poor friend, Hobbie Klivian, that would drive him to drink that disgusting brew?”

Wedge laughed, but Hobbie reached across the table to swat at Wes, “It is not disgusting.”

“Hobbie, only little old ladies drink tea.”

Tycho choked on his own breakfast drink, sputtering a little as he glared at Wes. “I drink tea every morning.”

Wes nodded, “Exactly. Like I said, only little old ladies drink tea.”


End file.
